1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor packaging and more particularly to an embedded die in a semiconductor package and its method of fabrication.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor packages are used for protecting an integrated circuit (IC) chip or die, and also to provide the die with an electrical interface to external circuitry. With the increasing demand for smaller electronic devices, semiconductor packages are designed to be even more compact and must support larger layout density. For example, some semiconductor packages now use a coreless substrate, which does not include the thick resin core layer commonly found in conventional substrates. Furthermore, the demand for higher performance devices results in a need for an improved semiconductor package that enables mixed technology die stacking or provide package stacking capability while maintaining a thin packaging profile.